Last Wish
by amekazakai
Summary: Shin finds out your darkest secret. He also finds out what your last wish is. Sequel to "Promise", not required to read it if you haven't. Reader x Hiruma, Reader x Shin friendship , Reader death.


**So a lot of you have asked whether I was planning to upload a sequel for "Promise". Well, here it is. You don't have to read "Promise" in order to understand this, which is why I'm not uploading it as Ch. 2, but I'd appreciate it if you did~ :3**

**I have to warn you though, Hiruma doesn't come up in this all that much, it's more of Reader and Shin. (You're still with Hiruma! Don't get me wrong!)**

**Also, would you guys like it if I started a Reader x ES21 series? If you do, please leave the character you'd like in your review!**

Disclaimer: Don't own, etc.

**Enjoy! (Bold words are in English, regular words are supposed to be Japanese. This is during the Deimon vs Shinryuuji match.)**

* * *

><p>"DEIMON! DEIMON! GO GO DEIMON!"<p>

The cheers were deafening to the point where the Oujou team had to cover their ears and scoot over as much as they could to the end of the bleachers.

Sakuraba sweatdropped as he nervously watched the enthusiastic fans screaming happily. "They're really enthusiastic, aren't they…?"

Takami pushed up his glasses as he replied, "Not surprising. Deimon is the dark horse of this tournament, after all."

He looked out across the field to where the spectators were doing waves after waves. "Still, the Kyoshin Poseidon's fans aren't to be underestimated either."

Otawara laughed an agreement while Shin remained stoic next to him, calmly assessing the game and watching Eyeshield 21.

Then, he suddenly stood up with his bag slung over his shoulder and started down the bleachers.

Sakuraba stood and leaned over the banister. "Ah, Shin! Where are you going? Don't you want to see the rest of this match?"

Shin didn't look back, but instead answered, "The outcome of this match has already been decided."

As he exited the stadium, he started jogging, his mind already focusing solely on his training.

It was obvious to him that Sena would create a new technique that would get him past Kakei; playing against strong opponents was how Sena grew, after all.

Shin was so concentrated on planning out his exercise regime that he would complete before the start of his match that he nearly passed by the spectator leaning on the wall in the doorway.

He definitely would have if the person didn't murmur something interesting right when Shin was passing by.

"Add a spin move, you stupid chibi. You already have the moves, now combine them."

Shin blinked as the words sank in and he stopped and turned to look at the man.

No, not a man, a girl, and by the looks of it, she was around his age, if not younger.

Sunglasses were covering her face and she had on jeans and a light red jacket with a drawing on it.

He looked closely and his eyes widened as he realized that it was a drawing of a devil bat.

'Is she part of the Devil Bats?'

He tried to think back and try to remember if there were any girls on the team, but all he remembered from Deimon were the regular players.

He thought for a while, then gave up and decided to just watch her.

He watched her for a while, both of them silent as he watched her and she watched the game.

He realized that she was an expert in football as he listened to her commentary.

"Their back is open wide, you blond idiot, what are you doing? Just running all of the time? You spent all of that time training your receivers and you don't even use them? …And there you go passing to Eyeshield again. At least do a fake, you idiot. …And you did it again."

She sighed and shook her head. "Kyoshin's a team with height and speed, but no strategy. The answer is blatantly obvious, you narrow-minded blonde."

She groaned. "Do they realize that Seibu is next? And then Oujou? How do they expect to win if they're having trouble with Kyoshin? Damn you, Musashi! They're losing all of their kick points because of you!"

She punched the wall next to her in obvious frustration, then immediately brought it back and cradled it close to her body as she whimpered slightly in pain.

"That was stupid."

The girl froze and then slowly turned around to stare at him. "Ah…"

Shin blinked at her, surprised that she had turned, then realized that he had spoken out loud.

The girl stared at him for a few second before saying, "Ah…Shin…kun…?"

And then it clicked.

She had been the only girl to ever add an honorific to his name that wasn't "san".

"(Name)...chan?"

She had been the only girl who insisted that Shin add the "chan" honorific to her name.

"…Ah."

She reached up and pulled her sunglasses off.

Shin could finally see her face, which he supposed was the same, but Shin recognized people by their bodies and this girl was thinner and frailer than the girl he had known.

And yet there was no mistaking her.

The fallen angel of Deimon was back in Japan.

* * *

><p>Shin and (Name) were running towards the stadium of Oujou's match together, their paces matching each other's easily.<p>

They were silent the entire way, both of them looking straight ahead.

When they reached the stadium, (Name) slowed down and Shin slowed down with her, then immediately began doing push-ups next to the benches as (Name) took a seat on the one nearest to him.

They were still quiet, Shin doing his push-ups in sets of 10 as she watched him.

Shin broke the silence.

"Why?"

(Name) blinked. "Why what?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Didn't Hiruma tell all of you?"

Shin kept on doing his push-ups. "He told us that you were sick. Leukemia. But you can get treated in Japan, can't you? So why?"

(Name) was silent for a moment. "America has better technology."

Shin finished his push-ups and sat up, giving her a look that told her to think of a better excuse as he gestured to his feet as a silent request to help him with his sit-ups.

(Name) met his eyes for a few seconds before sighing and kneeled down to hold his feet in place.

Shin started on his sit-ups as she thought of different answers to give him.

A minute or so of silence went by, then as (Name) opened her mouth, Shin spoke while doing his exercise.

"I want the truth."

(Name) froze, then quietly debated over something in her head.

Shin watched her carefully. "Did you not want to see us?"

(Name) looked at Shin with wide eyes. "What? No! Never! I missed you all so much! Well… Except for Agon…"

Shin smiled slightly at this, but it quickly turned back into a frown. "So then why…?"

(Name) stayed silent before answering slowly, "Well, you weren't completely wrong…"

Shin just looked at her expectantly.

(Name) sighed. "I couldn't see you guys again. Especially the people from Deimon. If I saw you guys again, I would have wanted to play again. But I can't anymore."

Shin gave her a questioning look.

She looked down. "Hiruma…made a promise with me when I left. He promised me that he would win the Christmas Bowl. So it only makes sense that I stay alive long enough to watch his game, right? And I thought that I'd be healed enough to be able to play the last game or so. I mean, two years is enough time for healing, right?"

Shin didn't say anything, his silence urging her to continue.

An angry look came into (Name)'s eyes. "Well, as fate would have it, I'm apparently one of those very few people whose leukemia gets WORSE after treatment. Isn't THAT a very unexpected and unwelcome twist of fate?"

Realization began to dawn on Shin.

She kept on going. "I only have a few months to live. I have just enough time to live to watch the Christmas Bowl. But if I go out on the field and play like I want to, that precious time will become shorter and shorter."

Shin gazed at the tears welling up in the fallen angel's eyes. "So it's not by choice."

(Name) snapped. "Do you THINK that this is by choice? Do you THINK that I ENJOY watching each game on TV or in the doorway? Every time I watch Deimon or Oujou or Seibu scoring a touchdown or kicking the ball in, I want to run out onto the field and catch Hiruma's throws again! I want to fly again! But I can't! I can't even be a part of the actual audience because I'm afraid that Hiruma will see me!"

Her tears began to fall. "There's been so many times this past year where I've wanted to just forget about everything and run out onto the field. I want to stand there with all of you again… You, Hiruma, Kurita, Musashi, Akaba, Kid, Tetsuma, Takami, Kakei, Mizumachi, everybody. And I want to get to know everybody on the team… Monta, Taki, Jyuumonji, Tougano, Kuroki, Komusubi… And Eyeshield…No, Sena… I want and want, but I can't do anything…"

Shin raised an eyebrow. "You certainly know a lot of atheletes."

(Name) rubbed her eyes. "I have a lot of sports connections… And I used to go to Phoenix High School, Kakei's school in America…"

Shin thought for a moment. "I see… You said that you want to stand with Musashi… But he left too…"

She glanced at him before looking down. "I'm currently in the same hospital his father's in. Musashi… Gen-kun… he wants to play too… He feels the same way I do. His father knows that and he feels guilty for keeping Gen from his dream. Even then, Musashi is in a situation where he can just drop everything and kick the ball again. I don't have that option."

(Name) twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers. "Besides, Musashi love football too much to sit out for the entire season. And he values the promise that he made with Kurita and Hiruma about going to the Christmas Bowl together way too much to break it completely."

The two remained silent for a while until they realized that the babble of the faraway fans from the other stadium was growing louder.

(Name) stood up. "Ah…"

Shin stood beside her and looked at her before lifting her up without warning.

(Name) blinked and yelped in surprise. "Sh-Shin-kun…?"

Shin started sprinting out the door further away from the noise. "I'll carry you outside."

(Name) swallowed. "But…Do you HAVE to carry me bridal-style?"

Shin just blinked down at the girl in his arms before looking back up.

When the two of them got outside, Shin gently set her back down.

He was about to sprint back inside when (Name) grabbed his arm. "Sh-Shin…"

He turned back around.

(Name) hesitated for a few seconds. "…I have faith that Deimon will win the Christmas Bowl, but…"

She hesitated again, twisting a thin ring on her ring finger as she thought, before coming to a decision. "They need help if they want to make it. So if Oujou drops out, help Deimon, okay? And… And if Deimon doesn't make it, promise me that Oujou will. Please, it's my last wish."

Shin blinked before smiling slightly at her and turning around, pulling out his gloves from his pocket to put them on.

"I was planning to."

He walked away from her with a completely determined expression on his face, tugging his gloves as he ran back into the stadium.

He never saw her again.

* * *

><p>The nurse walked into the room and sniffed at what was on the TV. "<strong>Japanese football again? I mean, is there really nothing better on TV these days?<strong>"

"**Japanese football means a lot to me. It reminds me of the past.**"

The nurse rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

The patient turned back to the television and smiled when the camera closed up on Deimon's quarterback.

"Hiruma. You've made it. You've reached your dream…"

The sunlight hit (Name)'s ring as a tear fell down your cheek…

* * *

><p>To: Hiruma Yoichi, Kurita Ryokan, Takekura "Musashi" Gen, Shin Seijuro, Takami Ichiro, Sakuraba Haruto, Otawara Makoto, Akaba Hayato, Mushanokoji "Kid" Shien, Tetsuma Jo, Kakei Shun, Mizumachi Kengo, Anezaki Mamori, Koharu Wakana, Ichimaru Tetsuo, Yamato Takeru, Honjou Taka, Banba Mamoru, Kongo Unsui, Kongo Agon<p>

From: (Name)-chan

Subject: Hi!

Hey, everybody!

It's been a while, ne?

I'm sorry that I couldn't say good-bye to all of you when I left, but I suppose that would have been impossible, what with some of you living in a totally different area…

So, first of all, I'd just like to say, CONGRATULATIONS DEIMON!

I knew that you guys could do it!

It's great that you guys managed to gather up such a great batch of kids for the team. ^^

And more importantly, I'm glad that you kept your promise, Yo-kun. ^^

To those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, butt out.

I'm sad that Oujou couldn't gain the glory, but you guys put up a great fight, and I think that this year's Oujou really surpassed the past Golden Generation.

So guess that would make you guys the Platinum Generation…? ^^

By the way Sakuraba, you almost gave me a heart attack during the first round, you know that?

I'm not complaining about your new look, but give a warning to your fans and friends beforehand next time, okay?

To everybody else, I can't really say that I'm as depressed about your losses…Especially Teikoku's… .

But y'all did amazing. ^^

I'm really glad that I got to watch the tournaments online (Watt from the Nasa Shuttles hooked me up. Remember him? ^^).

The new teams really surprised me with their strength…namely Bando and Kyoshin.

Seibu and Deimon, not so much, but anyways…

And I thought that it was about time for Shinryuuji, Teikoku, and Taiyou's reigns to end…

Anyways…the point of this letter isn't to tell you all about how awesome you guys were.

It's to tell you that I'm dead.

As I told Shin, it turns out that the treatment made my leukemia worse… (That's the sickness I had, in case you guys didn't know…)

My only regret is that I couldn't stand on the field again and play with/against you guys one last time.

But alas, it was the price I paid in order to watch the Christmas Bowl.

Just know that I love you guys so much and I miss you all…and I'll be watching you guys from heaven (if it exists).

Train hard and keep on playing your best everybody!

I love you all! 3

Especially you, Yoichi.

Except for you, Agon, the only reason why I included you in this e-mail was to tell you to go fuck yourself.

Love,

(Name)

P.S. Musashi, don't be a bastard and leave Kurita and Hiruma like that ever again, okay?

P.P.S Shin-kun! Thank you so much making my last wish come true. ^^


End file.
